Bola 8
by Emi.Green
Summary: —Apostemos. Si emboco la bola negra, haremos lo que yo quiera. .:Lime, Two-Shot DantexLady:.
1. Primera Parte

**Bola 8**

**Emi.Green**

…

La morena de ojos desparejos se encontraba en la entrada del DMC, dispuesta a entrar, pero hasta ahora no había ni golpeado la puerta ya que el muchacho de cabellos blancos no se encontraba solo. Y lo peor era que la otra voz provenía de una _mujer_. Quizás era solo una clienta, si eso debía ser. Y si no, que importa? De todas formas Dante y ella no eran nada. Apoyo su mano en el picaporte y cuando se disponía a abrir, se detuvo en seco al oír _gemidos_ provenientes del lugar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta con furia.

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?-Grito al abrir, pero solo se encontró con Dante sentado en su silla en su posición típica, comiendo pizza y mirando televisión.

-Cual es tu problema?-Dijo el muchacho mirándola despreocupado. La muchacha aun escuchaba esos odiosos gemidos, y una lagrima contenida es escapo por su mejilla.-Estas llorando, Quien fue el idiota?-Dijo disminuyendo el volumen de la televisión. Los gemidos se oían más despacio.

-Que estas mirando?-Pregunto espiando la televisión. Al ver la imagen se sonrojo al instante y desvió la mirada hacia Dante, quien la miraba con expresión burlona.

-Una película pornográfica, que no ves como están…-

-Eres un maldito pervertido-Interrumpió la no muy discreta frase del cazademonios. El se encogió de hombros y continuo viendo la educativa película.

-No me has respondido. Quien fue el idiota que te hizo llorar-Dijo sin despegar su azul mirada de la pantalla.

-Tu-Respondió apagando el aparato.

-Yo? Oye, ya estaba por terminar!-Se quejo antes de ponerse de pie.-Que hice para hacerte llorar, muñeca?-

-Primero, no me digas muñeca; segundo, no llore-Dijo retrocediendo un paso ya que el joven Sparda se acercó demasiado.

-Si, como no-Apoyo ambas manos contra la pared, dejando a Lady en medio, y se acerco a su oído.

-Pensaste que estaba con alguien, no?-La chica se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

-N-No, no digas tonterías-Dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que la hacia aun mas…indefensa.

-Apuesto a que tu querías gemir así-Dante tuvo que esquivar una fuerte abofeteada de la joven, quien estaba totalmente ante el descarado comentario.

-Idiota. Sigue con tus películas, ya me voy-Dijo abriendo la puerta. El chico la tomo de la muñeca y la volvió adentro, cerrando.

-Me interrumpiste. Ahora sufre las consecuencias. Dijo con voz ronca y aprisionando salvajemente sus labios con los de la chica, quien estaba totalmente pasmada. Inconscientemente poso sus finas manos en el cuello del muchacho, para profundizar el beso. La lengua del muchacho se coló en la húmeda cavidad de la morena, que en ese instante recobro un poco la postura y lo aparto bruscamente.

-Que…te…crees…que haces?-Dijo la muchacha aun jadeando.

-Ah, vamos! Interrumpiste justo cuando se estaba poniendo divertido. No me dirás que no te gusto?-Se quejo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy ninguna chica fácil-Contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo…Haremos una jugada, que de por si es tuya-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Jugada, que clase de jugada?-

-Apostemos. Si emboco la bola negra, haremos lo que yo quiera-Dijo sin deshacer la sonrisa. La morena frunció el ceño y se sonrojo.

-Por supuesto que no!-Dijo molesta.

-Ja! Porque sabes perfectamente que perderás-

-En tus sueños, demonio-

-Entonces lo harás?-

-Bien! Te tragaras tus palabras-Dijo desafiante. El muchacho tomo el palo y apunto hacia las bolas.-"Yo también jugare sucio", Dante…-"Gimió" ella llamando la atención del chico, se desabotono un poco la camisa y se sentó en la mesa de Pool, dejando a la vista una de sus contorneadas piernas. Dante la miro lujuriosamente y sonrió.

-Ya te he dicho lo buenas que están tus piernas?-

-Si, tu y muchos otros-Contesto sonriendo. El la miro enojado y la tomo por una pierna.

-Otros, les romperé la cara-Era muy cómico ver así de celoso a Dante, saco un revolver y le disparo en el tobillo, para que la soltara. La morena cayó al suelo y se quedo ahí, observando al chico.

-Deja de actuar como si fueras mi-

-Novio?-Interrumpió acercándose.

-Trataras de embocar la maldita bola?-Su jugada de distracción no había funcionado como ella esperaba, así que lo dejaría a su suerte.

El muchacho volvió su pose para golpear, y lo hizo. La bola 8 comenzo a rebotar con fuerza por toda la mesa, hasta que quedo a escasos milímetros del agujero.-Mejor suerte para la próxima-Dijo abriendo la puerta. Este movimiento hizo que entre una ventisca, cosa que hizo adentrar la bola en el hoyo.

-Decías?-

Su suerte no podía estar más jodida. Ahora tendría que hacer todo lo que Dante quisiera…y no iban a ser cosas muy inocentes que digamos…

Fin Cáp. 1

…

Que les pareció?

Se que iba a ser un One-Shot, pero decidí dejarlo en Two-Shot 

Déjenme un review, porque si no…será final abierto :D

Besos y abrazos para todos.

Emi.


	2. Segunda Parte

_**Bola 8**_

El ambiente se había tornado tenso, según Lady y divertido, según Dante. Se habían estado mirando durante los últimos 15 minutos, sin dirigirse la palabra. El muchacho decidió entonces romper el silencio, ya que se estaba comenzando a aburrir.

—Bien muñeca, debes cumplir.

—Debes estar bromeando. —La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ¿Tan descarado podía llegar a ser ese maldito y sexy demonio?

¿Sexy?

Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¡JA! ¿Piensas que te dejaré ir?—Se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra el escritorio. —Verte celosa es muy excitante, ¿lo sabías? —Continuó, susurrándole al oído y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la caza demonios.

Lady desenfundó una de sus armas y le apuntó en el mentón.

—Quítate, Dante.

El ojiazul lanzó una risotada burlona, mientras que con una de sus manos tomó el rostro de ella. Se le acercó con ademán de besarla y Lady le corrió el rostro.

Sí, exactamente como en la biblioteca del Temen Ni Gru.

Mierda.

Carajo.

Un tiro.

¿Le había disparado? Sí, y también se había liberado de su acorralamiento.

La morocha continuaba apuntándole directamente a la cabeza del joven Sparda. Éste bufó molesto y escupió la bala anteriormente disparada.

—Sí que eres complicada.

— ¿Pensaste que iba a ser alguien fácil? Te equivocas.

—Deja de apuntarme. De todos modos sabes perfectamente que no me harás nada.

—Puedo intentarlo. —Dante comenzó a acercarse de nuevo hacia ella, mientras la chica no dejaba de dispararle y retroceder. Llegó un momento que quedó contra la pared, aún disparándole al mitad demonio y sólo consiguiendo mínimas heridas que cicatrizaban al instante. Él, al llegar donde ella estaba, con una mano tomó el arma y con la otra la muñeca de la muchacha.

Lady bufó molesta.

— ¿Terminaste? A veces me desesperas.

—Aquí el único desesperante eres tú.

—Te encanto, lo sé.

—Cierra la boca.

—Te besé.

—Te quité.

—Quieres que lo haga de nuevo.

—Inténtalo y serás demonio muerto.

En ese instante Dante tiró el arma al suelo, la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la acercó por la nuca. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Lady respiraba dificultosamente. Diablos, que sexy era ese maldito demonio. ¿Qué carajo? ¡Debía controlarse!

Él, por su parte, también respiraba entrecortado pero sonreía con pura satisfacción. Esta vez sí que no se le iba a escapar.

— ¿Aún crees que me matarás si vuelvo a besarte?—Susurró en el oído de ella. Se estremeció al oírlo. Dante pasó su lengua por el cuello de la muchacha de forma seductora.

Al carajo el control

Lady de un tirón se acercó al cuello del Sparda y comenzó a morderlo, lamerlo y besarlo con desespero. Esto hizo que el muchacho se excitara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

La tomó de las piernas y la subió a su cintura, de modo que pudiese quedarse enganchada de ella. Ahí la besó salvajemente, probando cada uno de los recovecos de la boca de Lady. La chica, por su lado, mientras correspondía el beso entre gemidos comenzó a arrancarle la chaqueta roja característica del hijo de Sparda. Dante no desaprovechó la oportunidad y, de un tirón, le quitó la camisa, dejando ver algo que realmente no se esperaba.

— ¿No… traes… sujetador?—Preguntó el chico entre beso y beso. Ella sonrió y cortó el beso.

— ¿Acaso eres ciego?

—Maldita seas, Lady. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, en aquella biblioteca _no te habría salvado ni el mismísimo Vergil._

La chica de ojos bicolor sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, antes de susurrarle un 'puedes desquitarte ahora, chico demonio'.

…

Un señor y su hija entraron al gran Devil May Cry, donde se sentaron a esperar al dueño. El hombre desvió la mirada al suelo, donde se hallaban una chaqueta, una camisa de mujer y hasta un _bóxer_.

Luego, la hija de unos 16 años lo miró y le hizo señas para que se fueran.

—Papá, creo que el señor esta muy ocupado en este momento. ¿Por qué no vamos a predicar la palabra de Dios a otro sitio? —Susurró antes de que se escucharan gemidos y jadeos provenientes de otra habitación.

—Ah, ¡Dante! —Gritaba la voz de una chica.

—Me encantas, muñeca. —Le contestaba la voz masculina.

Sí, el señor estaba muy ocupado.

El hombre y su hija se retiraron; él muy avergonzado y ella muerta de risa.

…

—Eres insaciable, Dante. —Comentó la chica. Ambos estaban en la cama de él, totalmente desnudos y cubiertos por una sábana.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió un poco sonrojada y le desvió la mirada, un poco entristecida. Dante se percató de este cambio y la tomó del mentón para obligarla a que lo mirase.

— ¿Qué ocurre, muñeca?

Lady suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que estoy enamorada de ti?

Bien, ya está. Ya lo había dicho. ¡Primer premio a la idiotez para ella!

El joven Sparda sonrió satisfecho y acercó su rostro al de la muchacha.

—Entonces te interesará saber que me vuelves totalmente loco y que me alegra saber eso, hermosa. —Concluyó antes de besarla otra vez.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que la reciente noticia vendría con una celebración…

Y también sabían _cómo_ celebrarlo.

_**·: Chapter Two, Complete :·**_

Bueno, después de cómo 1500 años de haber publicado la primera parte, acá les dejo el final. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, ¿me creerían si les digo que tuve un completo bloqueo mental? Espero que sí D:

Mucho no me convence cómo quedó, pero tampoco lo odio haha.

Gracias a todos/as por los hermosísimos Reviews que me fueron dejando, fue un gran aliento para terminarlo :D

En estos días ya van a tener la continuación de "_She's Bled'_ y un nuevo Drabble de _"Ojos bicolor Vs. Ojos celestes"_ Así que estén atentos/as y ¡gracias de nuevo!

Los ama,

Emi.

P.D.: Háganme saber su opinión acerca de éste, ¿Sí? :D

©2011 ~Emi.

©2011 ~Capcom.


End file.
